


Hada Del Hilo Rojo

by kimminn



Category: Kang Daniel (Soloist), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Disfruten!!, Es lo primero que subo aquí y aún no entiendo muy bien como va la página jejeje, Espero y les guste, F/M, Fanfic, Final triste¿, Hada del hilo rojo, Hilo rojo del destino, Historia de mi cuenta de wattpad que me dio por subir aquí, Jiniel, Los amodoro a estos dos, Romance, danhyo, hilo rojo, shipp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimminn/pseuds/kimminn
Summary: Por que todo comenzó con encontrar su otro extremo
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Park JIhyo, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo





	Hada Del Hilo Rojo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y os guste. Es la primera cosa que publico aquí así que no entiendo mucho cómo va esto jejeje.
> 
> Por cierto, esta historia está publicada en mi cuenta de wattpad también, de hecho ahí fue donde lo publiqué en primer lugar y me dio por querer publicarlo aquí también. Mi usuario es kimminn_, por si queréis pasaros a ver que tal.
> 
> Sin más dilación, ¡comencemos!

－Serás asignada a un niño. Irás a la tierra y encontrarás el otro lado de su hilo.

－Pero directora, ¿no se supone que cuando nacen ya les ponen el hilo?

－Eso es cierto Jihyo, pero resulta que ha desaparecido. Ya sabes como funcionan los hilos, ¿no?

－Sí, se pueden estirar, contraer, enredar... pero no romper. ¿Y cómo es que desapareció su hilo?

－Esto no lo sabes por que no ocurre a menudo, pero los hilos desaparecen con el tiempo si las dos personas no están realmente destinadas. Esto es lo que le ha ocurrido a este muchacho, por ello irás a la tierra y buscarás su otro extremo, cuando lo encuentres volverás.

－¿Pero no se supone que no tienen que saber de nosotros?

－Cuando acabes tu mandado todo recuerdo sobre ti que tenga cualquier persona serán borrados. Confío en ti, eres de las mejores aquí, es por eso que te lo asigno. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

－Eh... sí directora, estoy preparada.－ Dudo por un segundo pero finalmente contestó decidida.

－Bien.－ Sonrió satisfecha.－ Entonces partirás esta noche. Vas a alojarte en un pequeño apartamento cerca de donde vive el chico. No te preocupes por el dinero, todo quedará cubierto por nosotros, estudiarás en el mismo instituto que él. ¿Algo más que necesites saber?

－Ehm, sí. ¿Quién es el chico? y ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?

－Se llama Kang Daniel.－ Mostró la foto de un chico apuesto en una pantalla que tenía a sus espaldas, se veía majo, o al menos esperaba que fuera así.－ Tiene 13 años, uno más que tú. Y te quedarás el tiempo que necesites, no hace falta que te des prisa, analiza a todos a su alrededor y siente las conexiones que tiene con cada persona. Confío en que lo harás bien.

－Lo haré, si me disculpa ahora me iré a preparar.

－Puedes retirarte.

Jihyo hizo una reverencia de noventa grados y se fue.

» Actualmente

Y así es como comenzó todo. Actualmente tiene quince años, realmente ya estaba con los nervios de punta, llevaba tres años tratando de buscar a aquella persona pero no la encontraba, llegaba a pensar que estaba en otro país pero una sensación en su cuerpo le decía que estaba allí, junto a él.

En aquellos tres años se hizo amiga de daniel, se habían llevado bien, a tal punto de ser mejores amigos. También se había acostumbrado a la vida en la tierra, aunque esta no era tan diferente a la que tenía antes, pero sí tenía sus cosas distintivas. También había hecho otros amigos a parte de daniel.

Nadie sabía de su verdadero paradero, y nadie debía saberlo, solo su "hermano", quien más bien era un amigo que tenía de antes y lo había acompañado en su misión para ayudarla.

－¿Qué tal vas?－ Preguntó chan mientras dejaba una taza frente a ella.

－Mal. Llevamos tres años, ¡tres años! a este paso nos va a llevar para siempre.－ Tiró sus brazos en el aire dramáticamente.

－Y seguiremos así si no te das prisa, hay que ir a clases así que más te vale levantar tu trasero de esa silla y largarnos o llegaremos tarde.

－Respeta que soy mayor que tu.

－Por meses, no te la flipes.－ Chan rodó los ojos.

－Callate y vámonos.－ Terminó de atarse las zapatillas y salió de la casa dejando atrás al menor.

Llegaron al instituto, encontrándose con sus amigos esperándoles en la entrada.

－¡Eunnie!－ Sana corrió para abrazarla.－ Buenos días.－ Sonrió tan radiante como siempre.

－Buenos días.－ Le devolvió la sonrisa.

－¿Preparados para otro día en la cárcel?－ Bromeó Junghwa.

－Que alguien nos saque de aquí.－ Lloriqueó Daniel como un niño pequeño.

Ese acto enterneció a Jihyo y por un segundo, no quiso encontrar su otro extremo, por que en una parte dentro de su corazón no quería separarse de él, una parte de ella quería quedarse con él. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello era imposible, debía encontrarla o encontrarle, por eso estaba allí en un principio.

－Venga no te quejes mocoso, tienes una vida entera para hacerlo pero no ahora.－ Minhyun le dio una colleja haciendo que Daniel se sobara la nuca por el dolor y Jihyo saliera de sus pensamientos.

－¡Ya! No sea bruto hyung.－ Se quejó y Minhyun solo rodó los ojos en respuesta.

－Mejor vayamos yendo a clase o sino llegaremos tarde. Me toca con el profesor min.－ Habló por primera vez Tzuyu, quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento.

－Pero si el profe min es super majo.－ Comentó animadamente Sana.

－Majo pero estricto, una vez llegué tarde un minuto, lo juro, solo fue un minuto, pero aun así no me dejo pasar.－ Dijo Chan con un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

－¡Cierto! Fue épico.－ Se rió Jihyo.

－Calla y vámonos que a nosotros nos toca examen.－ Bufó Chan.

Sin más que decir todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

»» A la salida

El día había sido monótono, nada del otro mundo, asistir a clases, vigilar quien podría ser el otro extremo, comer, vigilar, otra vez clase y, ¿ya había dicho vigilar? pero finalmente el día, o al menos las horas lectivas, había acabado y ya era la hora de volver a casa y no hacer nada o salir con los amigos.

Todos salieron de sus clases y se encontraron en la entrada.

－¡Al fin se acabó!－ Gritó emocionada Sana.

－Hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos, ¿qué os parece ir al recreativo ese que acaban de abrir? Dicen que han puesto un karaoke nuevo.－ Sugirió Tzuyu entusiasmada.

－A mi me parece genial, hace tiempo que no perfecciono mis skills de cantante.－ Alardeó Minhyun echando dramáticamente su pelo hacia atrás.

－A mí también, qué te parece－ Jihyo iba a preguntarle a Daniel pero un grito la interrumpió.

－¡Oppa!－ Apareció una bella chica corriendo alegremente en su dirección y cuando llegó saltó a abrazar a Daniel.

Al igual que la chica, una sensación pesada en el corazón de Jihyo apareció, sintió como si algo estrechaba dentro de ella, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el chico correspondió a su abrazo y revolvió su pelo, y no un vuelco que te deja atontado, sino de esos que te dolían.

－¿Y quien es esta tía Daniel?－ Preguntó Minhyun.

－Esta "tía", hyung.－ Dijo burlescamente Daniel.－ Es... bueno, mi novia.－ Respondió tímidamente sujetando por la cadera a la chica.

－¿T-tú novia?－ Preguntó sorprendido Chan.

－Ajá, chicos, ella es Somin, mi novia, la chica de la que os he estado hablando, Somin ellos son mis amigos, Minhyun hyung, Junghwa noona, Sana, Tzuyu, Chan y mi mejor amiga Jihyo.－ Todos la saludaron excepto Jihyo, quien había quedado en shock con la situación.

－Oh, Daniel me ha contado sobre vosotros y mucho, ¡espero y nos llevemos bien!－ Dijo animadamente mostrando una cegadora sonrisa.

－Igualmente.－ Respondieron todos.

－I-igualmente.－ Murmuró un tanto audible Jihyo sin salir de su shock.

Todos excepto Jihyo empezaron a abarrotar de preguntas a la pareja, dejándoles apenas margen para responder y respirar, hasta que se quedaron satisfechos.

－Perdón chicos pero tenía pensado pasar el resto del día con Somin.

－Jo, hacía tiempo que no pasábamos juntos, ¿dónde quedó el amigos antes que novias, oppa?－ Se quejó Sana inflando sus mofletes indignada.

－Eso tendríamos que decirlo nosotros, pero en eso tiene razón bro.－ Dijo Minhyun indignado igualmente.

－Puede que sea una princesa pero también puedo ser vuestro bro.－ Trató de aparentar ruda pero acabo pareciendo más adorable.

－Anda bro.－ Bromeó Tzuyu.－ Mejor nos vamos, pasadla bien, otro día será.－ Arrastró a Sana fuera del lugar.

－Bueno, ya que, si no somos todos no es tan divertido, pasadla bien. Vámonos oppa.－ Junghwa tiró del brazo de su hermano.

－Adiós noona, nos vemos hyung.－ Se despidió Daniel y seguido de él, Chan.

Jihyo no reaccionó. al final se quedaron los cuatro, Chan, ella, Daniel y Somin.

－Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, quedamos otro día, ¿sí?－ Dijo Daniel.

－Nos vemos, espero y nos conozcamos más otro día. Encantada de conoceros por cierto.－ Sonrió Somin y se marcharon.

Y entonces fue cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza, finalmente entendió aquel sentimiento que su corazón había querido decirle durante todos esos tres años desde que lo conoció. Su vista se volvió borrosa, pero trataba de retenerlas, no quería dejarlas, no debía dejarlas.

Observó a la pareja marcharse, ¿realmente iba a ser tan egoísta? Se veía que se querían, demasiado. ¿Iba a acabar su felicidad solo por la suya propia? ¿En verdad... le quería? Si le quisiese tanto no sería así, lo dejaría ser feliz, pero algo dentro de ella no quería que él fuera feliz, no con ella... fue entonces que comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

Sonrió, no para él, sino para ella misma y dejó que aquellas lágrimas presas fueran libres. Chan comprendía los sentimientos de su amiga medio hermana, no le sorprendió dado a que siempre había notado el aura de la mayor cada vez que el chico era siquiera mencionado, sin embargo se quedó callado pensando que solo era amistad, pero no podía evitar sentir empatía por su amiga-casi-hermana-sin-lazos-de-sangre, y al igual que ella, estar triste.

－Felicidades.－ Dijo de repente lo suficientemente alto para que la pareja la escuchase.

Estos se dieron la vuelta confundidos pero entendieron finalmente y sonrieron.

－Gracias.－ Daniel le regaló una sonrisa radiante, una que jamás había visto hasta ahora y se alegraba que esa fuera la última.

Y finalmente, desapareció, al igual que Chan.

－¿Mhm? ¿Qué ha pasado?－ Preguntó confundido Daniel.

－Mhm, no lo sé. Será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos el bus oppa.－ Dijo esta vez Somin.

El otro asintió y emprendieron su camino. Los habían olvidado, la había olvidado, y así era como tenía que ser y ella tenía que aceptarlo, por más duro que fuera.

A sus espaldas Jihyo se acercó a ellos y desató aquel hilo que tenía atado desde hacia tres años, tres años esperando a encontrar el otro extremo, esperando a encontrar a Somin.

Se quedó observando por unos segundos pensando en todo lo que había hecho durante ese periodo de tiempo, todo para encontrarla y realmente agradecía que el mundo la hubiera dejado cruzarse con él, aunque no estaba destinada a quedarse, estaba satisfecha.

Tomó el meñique de Somin y lo ató delicadamente, finalmente lo dejó ir.

－Se feliz.－ Susurró.

－¿Qué has dicho?－ Chan preguntó y Jihyo negó con la cabeza indicando que no lo repetiría.

－Ya hemos acabado, tenemos que volver.－ Sonrió débilmente.

Se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodeándola, pero correspondió al abrazó y dejo ir todo, lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, pero lo comprendía, comprendía el por que acababa así...

... por que quizá no estaban destinados a estar juntos.


End file.
